magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta
Character Outline Rosetta is the wife of Joshua. She is also a contestant in the Best Couple Contest. Personality Despite her glamorous looks, Rosetta is a kind person. She kisses people as a way of saying hello. She is in love with her husband, Joshua, and apologizes for her husband whenever he insults someone. She has also has shown that she is willing to undress herself so her husband can answer a question correctly. Appearance Rosetta has long blonde hair that reaches down her back and golden eyes with a small mole under her left eye. She usually wears a translucent purple veil that covers her nose and mouth and extends to her neck. Rosetta wears a sweetheart-cut long dress with white in the middle and black on the side. She also wears fingerless gloves that almost reach up to her shoulders. Background Rosetta's parents sold her to the king of Dragon Tail for her exemplary kissing magic. She is engaged with the king, but she then fell in love with Joshua, who is the king's military leader. They both eloped and ran away together. Afterward, the king sent pursuers to kill them both, but they defeat them all. While on the run, one of Joshua's readings said that they would rescue Shion and Emma from darkness and that they in turn were the key to changing their destinies. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Rosetta first appeared when Shion and Emma crashed from the roof and she checked to see if they were okay. When Joshua came back, they kissed in front of Shion and Emma. She kisses Shion and Emma as a way of saying hello. She then reveals that she and Joshua know that Emma is the Echidna. After Joshua says that they had to get going, she awakens his slumbering power with a kiss and flies away with him after saying good-bye to the other couple. At the tournament, Rosetta appears with Joshua and apologizes whenever he insults other couples. As a part of the first contest, she drinks a potion that makes her weigh a hundred times her weight. Joshua easly picks her up and carries her across the field. In one of the questions for the second competition, she takes off her clothes so that Joshua can answer a question about her three measurements. Later, during the last three questions, a flashback reveals that Rosetta was the former queen of Dragon Tail who had eloped with Joshua. After hearing that Joshua would protect the women he loved, she smiles happily. They pass the second round. During the break time that follows, Rosetta and Joshua join Shion and Emma for a picnic. After Emma starts to cry, she chases after her with Luu and Anise. They find Emma looking at pottery, and Rosetta is glad to see that she is in high spirits. Later, when the third ritual is about to begin, she asks Joshua if anything happenes about his reading, but it was nothing serious and he hugs her. In the third ritual, Joshua is turned into a bomb, and the only way to keep it from blowing up is if Rosetta uses the tears from a sister of Undine. She activates her Devil's Wineglass and captures one of them, then spins her in the wineglass and easily garners the tears. When Emma reveals that she is the Echidna, Rosetta and Joshua looks on. During the fourth and final ritual, she faces Alice and Tomp. During the match Joshua distracts Alice long enough for Rosetta to attack her. They receive the rings. She only says "Oh dear" when Joshua insults them, then suggests to him that they should go look for more couples, which they do. Later, when Faust releases his magic, she feels a disgusting feeling and wonders what it is. Rosetta shows up with Joshua before Faust and Shion fight. She stops Joshua from fighting by telling him to let the organizers settle this. Someone asks her to to help fight against Faust, which she agrees to. During the fight she tells everyone to not stand next to each other, grabs Emma and evades an attack. After Joshua and Shion save Emma, Joshua comments on her. Faust kicks a skull at her, so she kisses her arms (thus awakening her power) and catches the skull but is pushed back. She then deflects the skull and converts a skeleton back into a human with the help of Joshua. When Faust asks her to marry him, she declines and says she likes mature men. After every skeleton is converted back into humans, she is caught when she worries about Joshua, who was stabbed in the leg. When Faust tries to convert everyone into a skeleton, Shion saves her. She is then turned into a skeleton. After Shion defeats Faust, Rosetta and everyone else are turned back into humans. The final showdown begins between Joshua and Shion to decide the winner of the Best Couple competition. She kisses Joshua to awaken his full magic power and laughs when he and Shion argue over who should attack first. When Joshua starts to fall after his and Shion's clash, she calls out his name causing him to stand back up. When Joshua falls unconscious she thinks that he has a nice expression and that this might be the first time that he has approved of someone (Shion). Later at the party, she and Joshua toast to each other. Joshua tells her that he will get stronger. She is shocked to see that Shion has given them the attic demon. After Shion and Joshua get mad at each other, she tries to calm them down saying that they had just become friends. Magico & Abilities Rosetta is known to be exceptionally talented in magic. She can even use the highest level of magical kisses, the Princess Kiss. Magico-2738019.jpg|Devil's Glass|linktext=Devil's Glass Magico-2959977.jpg|Black Spoon of Destruction Equipment *'Devil's Glass:' A wine glass with a design of a devil on the bottom of it. The wine glass can enlarge itself to capture anyone. *'Black Spoon of Destruction:' A large black spoon with spikes on the handle, and a flame design on the bottom. Magic *'The Princess Kiss:' The highest level of magical kisses. This kiss can dispel curses and deep sleep. It can also awaken a person's slumbering power. **'Arms, Awaken': Rosetta kisses her arms to awaken its power. Also, she wears special, arm-length gloves that were strong enough to deflect Faust's attack. **'Complete Awakening:' Rosetta kisses Joshua and awakens his full magic power. Trivia * Her measurements are 95-56-88. Category:Female Characters Category:White Magician Category:Characters